The Song In My Heart
by Princess GreenFire
Summary: 'That's when, in the brief moment of just instrumental, I realized that I needed to get down there,that I wanted to be with him always, even if I did lose all that I knew. I would always be with him...' Song-fic.This is the first in my Summer Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is going to be the first one-shots, or "short stories" of just random things that I haven't been able to put on paper because of school and what not.**

**So I hope you enjoy this :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the songs that are going to be in this. I only used them for purely entertainment purposes. The songs I use are not mine, I did not write them, produce them, or sing them. So don't come after me….**

_Bella Point of View_

I smiled, staring out my bedroom window, looking down at Edward as he joked around with his brothers before speeding off into the woods for a much deserved hunting trip. Sighing I pulled back, away from the window and to my own bed, to try and sleep without Edward for once.

With a smile on my face, I sleep and dream of him instead.

_Edward Point of View_

Frowning I ran into the woods, right behind Jasper and Emmett. We curved and headed home, to pick up the girls. Something on the inside felt bad about not telling Bella what we're really doing, but Esme said that it was all for the best. We could tell her later, after everything has died down, but I knew that she didn't like that either.

"Hey Edward, stop moping, we need to be excited for the show," Jasper yelled, I was already ahead of them by now. I sighed and stopped, opening the glass door of our back yard to go inside. Alice was already there, dressed up and holding my costume.

Scowling I took it and went to my room to change and find the song book. After tucking it away in my suit jacket I jumped out from the window, Alice knew where I was going already. "You have 20 minutes Edward!"

Silently accepting that, I rushed to Bella's house, just to see her one last time before the show where the girls would be all over me. I couldn't wait until she could join us and I wouldn't be the most 'sought after' male bachelor singer. I bet Emmett was having a kick out of this, every time he would make a reference to our 'career' and Bella wouldn't understand and ask me about it, and I would be forced to make up a lie so she wouldn't figure it out.

Ever since I met her, I wanted to tell her about us from the beginning, even before the vampire thing. All the same things she did made me want to treasure them and protect her from the attention of the paparazzi and the spotlight that she detested so much of.

Well, I guess us being rock stars worked well, we always ran to the hotel two states away and drove the rest of the way, we didn't do live interviews, only written, or voice recorded ones that we send from an address in Europe. Wigs, costumes, masks, the whole shebang just so no one would recognize us, or connect us to someone they knew before.

Then you ask, why do we do this? Well, many decades ago, we made a deal with the Volturi, if I had managed to find my soul mate if she happened to be human I was allowed to tell her on one condition; we had to do something to "entertain" them. I figured this worked out well, it provided something for us to do and for the guards as well. The drummer, back up dancers, and the second guitar is all played by the Volturi guards.

We brought in good money that automatically went to charities all around the world. The Volturi even agreed to let us buy a villa in Italy so we could have reunions with them to make new songs and suggest new ideas. Strange isn't it? I thought so too, but I warmed up fairly quickly, even if we did occasionally help with our powers. We surprised even ourselves with what we helped with. But that was a long time ago.

Now we only help with the fan girls that manage to follow us to the castle. We 'convince' them to follow us to the woods, where we take her, lull her to sleep and send her to where she's from. Giving her something to wake up to and make her think it was all a dream.

All of what we do is prepared, organized and timed perfectly.

Other than me going back into Bella's room.

Kneeling next to her bed, I laid my head next to hers and started humming. It was a new song that I planned on introducing tonight, but I wanted her to hear it first, even if she was sleeping. I had to keep up the pretense that I was human, but that didn't stop me from singing it. I was always thinking of her when I was on stage; she kept me going, even if she didn't know. That alone, let me hopeful that in the future she will join us, or just help like Carlisle and Esme.

I wanted her to know so badly, my dead heart squeezed when she thought we were going hunting. This was going to be the longest trip we've made so far, so it was going to take up the whole weekend and a little of Monday. I knew she was going to my house. The only problem was the girls were supposed to be there, but Esme can hopefully make an excuse.

_She stares through my shadow  
She sees something more  
Believes there's a light in me  
She is sure  
And her truth makes me stronger  
Does she realize  
I awake every morning  
With her strength by my side_

I push away the hair that covered her face as she twisted and turned in her sleep. I smiled when she breathed my name in her sleep, and turned to where my body was. I traced her cheekbone, temple, and jawline with my fingers, enjoying the feel of her soft, warm skin.

_I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
unlike any other  
in her eyes I am_

My voice was soft, only for her ears, almost dead silent, even if you were a vampire; you had to be right next to me to hear what I was saying. I was close to Bella, my cheek against hers already, comforted by her slow, steady heartbeat, and the rush of blood through her veins. I could hear someone coming closer to her house; it was probably Jasper, coming to get me so I wouldn't cause any rumors as to why I was late. Alice let me pass the twenty minute limit, I was grateful, I would miss Bella. I couldn't last long without her, but this was going to be the longest show we would do for a while.

A tiny pebble hit the window, the size smaller than a normal pebble, just so I could hear it. A warning for me to move along or whoever it was would come in and drag me out. They were too far away for me to hear their thoughts, so I took a deep breathe. It was Jasper, of course, only he would understand.

I stood up, kissing Bella on the forehead, and slid her hand from my own, covering her once again with the blanket she threw off. Probably too warm for her, because I wasn't there.

"I'll finish the song, at the concert, just for you," I murmured, already out the window, after shutting it tight I took off, running for the woods.

Jasper was leaning against a tree, staring off into space. He smirked when I got there, "Lovesick, it happened to all of us. So don't worry too much."

I shook my head and ran, faster than I would ever go. I knew if I went any slower, I would go back and not go to the show. We never missed a show, since they were always at night, and we left before the sun even had a thought of showing up.

Oh how I yearned, just wake her up, pack clothes for a couple days, and bring her with me. Make her write a note, and convince Charlie that Alice and Rose 'kidnapped' her for a shopping trip, far, far away.

Frustrated, I punched a tree, two miles from the hotel. Jasper caught up 5 seconds later.

"Hey do this for her, we can ask if you can tell her when we get back. Do this to make her proud, so that she can be proud of you for being an artist. Make her want to see your shows, and finish that song for her. Sing that song as if she was standing right in front of you." He finished, patting my back and then leaving me to my thoughts. I walked the rest of the way, at a vampire pace, letting his words bounce in my head.

I concluded that he was speaking the truth and ran. The car was waiting for me at the edge of the woods. We had an hour to get to the stadium. We'd get there in half an hour.

I closed the door behind me, everyone staring at me. I narrowed my eyes at them and rubbed my hands along my thighs, a nervous habit I'd picked up from the time I volunteered at the hospital for Carlisle.

The silence was deafening, but the thoughts were all someplace else. Felix was thinking of the drumming patterns, Jane surprisingly was excitedly retracing the dance steps that she learned with Heidi, Chelsea, Renata, and the Denali sisters. They had found out and wanted to join, finally erasing the need to use human dancers. The decreased the chance of someone finding us out.

Especially since we only practice in the dead of night, 150 feet underground at our villa in Italy. It complicated things with the humans…

I tore my eyes off the pristine black carpet of the oversized limo, to Alice. She was the one truly hiding her thoughts. She was translating our songs into different languages.

"Edward, it's just about the concert. Nothing to worry about, if you knew it would run the surprise. Poor girl had this planned for ages. Don't ruin it for her," she pouted and turned her head. Refusing to talk to me any longer.

Aro was the strangest, silently tucked away in the far corner of the limo, delicately strumming the bass. We had to learn earlier on about the instruments capacity of our strength. It wasn't much, so we went through and had to find, and craft instruments that were a bit more durable then the wood and metal strings. Drums and drumsticks were titanium; it helped a bit that Felix was gentle. He told us that, 'You have to be gentle. As if you're making sweet gentle love to the person you can't live without.' We were thoroughly disturbed, but it worked. The instruments lasted for a longer period of time before we had to replace it with an identical replica.

For once, he wasn't smiling on the way to the concert; Alice and he were usually the most excited ones. They would sit together and discuss the songs, and the parties that we never went too. His face was grim, lightly playing one of our songs.

He looked up then, straight into my eyes. His own were a warm brown, the perfect diet of human and animal made them that way. The apologetic look he sent me, left me more confused than before. Aro was the only one who tried the diet of both. It seemed as if he changed, but most just wore colored contact lenses. It would seem easier, but they melted and let vision murky and you could see the fibers of the lens. Every other costume change they had to replace the lens, it didn't bother them but the need left me flabbergasted at the cost of the lens.

I shook my head and waiting ten seconds before opening the door, we were there but, they wanted it to be suspenseful which I still think is ridiculous. I was the main singer, so I was always first, which ticked the Volturi at first, and then they realized why. I was the first assaulted with the flashing cameras, screaming girls, and the strong scent of sweat and overly sweet blood.

I also, listened for the thoughts of threats, other vampires, and anyone who planned something that we didn't want.

I was security, the dark sunglasses were handing to me by someone and the long black and red cape. I clipped it on, and opened the door with a loud click. The screams were at full blast now and the cameras were furiously at it the clicks at every second could make any vampire crazy.

I smirked and left the limo, immediately putting on my eased back façade, hands in my pocket, casual walk with a few glances to the side every so often.

The loud posters, burned in my mind, the neon colors extremely unnecessary for my tastes. I finally got inside, the bulky body guards keeping the crowd from entering the door behind us.

The stage manager handed me the schedule, one quick glance and I placed it on down the row of people behind me.

He directed me to the dressing rooms, one for the guys and one for the girls.

I quickly found a seat and took off the sunglasses, rubbing my eyes, already tired. My mind was exploding from all the people I scanned, not all the minds were clean and comfortable to be in. That's exactly why everyone immediately slowed their thought pattern and calmed their thoughts. Thinking of something soothing and peaceful, so I could rest and then be assaulted on stage again.

I suddenly again wished for Bella's presence. The quiet she provided and the comfort of her embrace.

Sighing I left my mind wander to her, my brain finding the peace I needed.

**So that's that! I really liked this, and it's been in my head for awhile before I managed to type it.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is the final chapter (maybe) to The Song in My Heart.**

**If there is enough response or I feel that I need to add one more chapter, I will.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor the songs quoted in my fan fiction. They are used purely for entertainment purposes only.**

_Bella's Point of View_

I woke up, startled by the sudden sunlight in my face and the cold wind brushing against my leg. It was barely dawn, but the sunlight hit my anyway. So I got up, quickly went through my morning ritual. Then dressing quickly in a blue silk shirt that Alice bought for me, and black skinny jeans with white flats that she managed to sneak it into my closet.

I hurried down the stairs, managing to not trip once. I quickly scrawled out a note for Charlie saying that I went to visit the girls at Edwards' house. I grabbed my keys from the hook above the kitchen phone and walked out the door, locking it from the outside.

I sighed, as I glanced at my new car. The one Edward got me after my car broke down on the highway. I knew they had something to do with, maybe the speed, or the loudness of it. I quickly unlocked it and slipped inside. All the windows tinted and the black leather interior was still foreign to me. I stuck the key in the ignition and let the silent purr fill the air around me.

Sighing I gentle pulled out of the drive way. The car moving by itself, I barely touch the pedal and the car speeds forward. I quickly reach the long winding road to the Cullen house before I even knew it.

I parked in front of the house, quickly getting out and locking the car. I barely even used the blue thing; I'm usually with Edward or Alice. I smiled and opened the door, Esme already at the door with a plate of breakfast.

What she was wearing was extremely unusual, a black long sleeved turtle neck, with white pants that were barely in view because of the thigh high boots she wore. I bright red stone rested on her chest just below her collar bones, and two metal bracelets on her wrist, one with the Cullen crest and the other with a symbol I didn't recognize. Even her hair was different, braided intricately and then pinned up with little diamonds and pearls laced throughout it. Even her Esme, it was really fancy.

"Alice said you were going to be here at this time. The sun made an appearance this morning, she said that's what woke you up," she laughed, guiding me to the kitchen, and sat me down on the bar, the warm plate of chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries. I gave a little shout of joy and took a bite of the food.

She then disappeared, and came back, with makeup, perfectly done. Making her look like a princess from another world.

After a couple of bites I then realized what she said, my sleepy brain processed it so I could understand. "Wait so then where is Alice and Rose? I thought just the boys were hunting," I asked, focused on cutting another piece of the pancake. Before she could answer, her cell phone rang.

While she answered it, I finished the breakfast, my stomach happy to be full. She snapped the phone shut and smiled at me. "Bella, I need to take you somewhere."

She went to the door, and quickly slipped into a red trench coat, that fitted her frame perfectly. Confused I then followed her out the door to her car, which she rarely used. Rose had amped it up so much that I think it was the fastest of all the cars, especially if Esme needed to get somewhere, it worked perfectly. To be honest, I think she secretly enjoyed the car, even if she used the Mercedes more. The second my seat belt clicked she slammed the pedal, making my head jerk back and hit the seat painfully.

"Ouch, what's the rush Esme," I questioned, rubbing my head. I didn't even bother looking at how fast we were going the town was completely asleep. Not even the police worked this early, which bothered no one. That was the upside to small town living, everything is dead from midnight till 6 in the morning.

The clock signaled it was only 5:32 A.M. I sighed and closed my eyes; the green trees blurred rapidly, my eyes burned as they tried to keep up with them. I quickly find that Edward could almost get faster than the car, which startled me slightly. To calm my nerves, I hummed a song that I didn't know but my subconscious knew it.

"Bella, where did you hear that," Esme asked, probably looking at me confused.

"Not sure, I woke up with it in my head and it stuck with me I guess," I mumbled, too scared to use my full voice, because my lungs felt compressed against the seat.

She just gave a little sound of recognition before pressing the pedal even harder by the sound of the engine growling. How long we were driving I didn't even know, but once we got there, I knew we weren't in Washington anymore.

She pushed my head back against the seat, and murmured a quick warning. I was going to get whip lash I mentally groaned. Then she slammed the brakes. I heard some startled voices and profanities being yelled in our direction. I almost lost my breakfast there.

"Where are we," I barely managed to get out, my throat constricted with fear.

"California," She replied curtly. I lurched forward, putting my head between my knees. After being certain that I wasn't going to pass out, I lifted my head, then she told me to get out.

I did as she commanded and unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door. I didn't even register the shocked voices saying Esme's name. She ordered something and gently grabbed my upper arm.

The sun had just barely peaked over the mountains and the light was blinding. I could see the red velvet ropes and the girls standing behind them. My eyes were suddenly alleviated by the sunglasses placed on my face, by the oh so caring Esme Cullen. I looked up; everyone was staring at me in awe. Who did they think I was?

"You'll get used to it darling, I promise," Esme reassured as we made our way inside. What is going on? I trusted her, but I needed to know!

"What is this," I practically sobbed out, I felt hopeless. Esme hugged me to her chest tightly, rubbing my hair soothingly.

"I know this is a shock darling, but you need to see this. Come we'll go to the balcony, I have a whole middle section reserved just for me. Alice knew this would happen today. I think they're started on my favorite song. Come," she grabbed my hand and I followed her up a flight of stairs to a couple of white double doors. The music that was shaking up the floor was just beyond there. I tucked away the sunglasses that I was almost breaking into Esme's purse.

Then she opened the door. The full sound hit me, making me smile and want to dance. I had always loved concerts, but this one must be special to be dragged up here.

She let me lead, I could see the empty section, with the rest of them filled with people. They noticed me, scowled, then saw Esme behind me. Respect and love filled their eyes quickly. I didn't even sit down, once I reached the front I gripped the cool metal bar that kept people from falling down below.

Entranced I saw the place was absolutely stuffed with people of all ages. Dancing, jumping, and screaming along with the song.

That's when my eyes were pulled to the stage. I recognized them immediately. I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth to hold the sob that wanted to escape.

This is where they were. I remembered all the jokes that Emmett would make, Edward them seeming very uncomfortable that he did. I knew something like this would most likely have been it.

They were all secret rock stars!

I laughed in joy, so proud of all them, for being up there and pouring their hearts out in song.

I happily searched for Esme, almost tackling her in a hug. I thanked her with all my heart.

"Alice finally got permission from them to tell you. Edward had always wanted to tell you, but they said it was too early," she explained, close to my ear.

"I don't mind, I'm just so proud of them," I yelled, taking the water bottle she held in her hand.

She nodded in agreement, and then pointed to the seats. I shook my head, wanting to stand and watch.

They vocalized perfectly, Edward start off the song.

_Truth of the matter is I'm complicated  
You're as straight as they come  
You go 'bout your day, baby  
_While I hide from the sun

_It's better if you don't understand_  
_'Cause you won't know what it's like_  
_Until you try_

_You know I, I've been waiting on the other side_  
_And you, all you gotta do is cross the line_  
_I could wait a whole life time but you just gotta decide_  
_You know I, I've been waiting on the other_  
_Waiting on the other side_

Then Emmett took over, his voice sounded different, but that's probably the point. They were too perfect, it would make sense.

_We would live forever_  
_Who could ask for more_  
_You could die if you wanted_  
_But baby, what for?_

_It's better if you don't understand_  
_And you won't know what it's like_  
_Until you try_

They harmonized, leaving me breathless with their perfection.

_You know I, I've been waiting on the other side_  
_And you, all you gotta do is cross the line_  
_I could wait a whole life time but you just gotta decide_  
_You know I, I've been waiting on the other_  
_Waiting on the other side_

This is where they shocked me the most, Jasper, even if they did alter his voice with the mike, started rapping. I laughed at the unlikeliness and watched the girls dance and Alice and Rose helping with the instruments.

_If they say life's a dream call this_

_insomnia__  
'Cause this ain't Wonderland, it damn sure ain't Narnia  
And once you cross the line, you can't change your mind  
Yeah, I'm a monster but I'm no Frankenstein_

_And quite frankly_  
_I've been feeling insane in between my eyes_  
_I really can't explain what I feel inside_  
_If you knew what I was, you'd run and hide_

_Many have tried to go into the night_  
_Cross over the line and come back alive_  
_But that's the price we pay_

_When we living on the other side_

Then they all joined together Edward taking over the main chorus, making me dance. I watched with cheerful eyes. Them smiling and working the crowd, the entire stadium erupting with shouts and all of them singing along. I even heard Esme singing some of the parts, her small smile that indicated the irony of the song, but I felt that song was aimed at me.

_You know I, I've been waiting on the other side_  
_And you, all you gotta do is cross the line_  
_I could wait a whole life time but you just gotta decide_  
_You know I, I've been waiting on the other_  
_Waiting on the other side_

_It's better if you don't understand_  
_It's better if you don't understand_  
_It's better if you don't understand_  
_It's better if you don't understand_  
_It's better if you don't understand_  
_It's better if you don't understand_

Emmett finished, his dimples showing from the big smile he wore. Then everything shifted. The dancers disappeared, along with Emmett and Jasper. Alice lingered only for a second, her lips moving rapidly, so no one could hear.

I was breathless, staring directly at Edward as he put the microphone back and gave the crowd a dazzlingly smile, but when Alice disappeared, confusion crossed his features for a millisecond. That only I saw, accustomed to the quick flashed of emotions.

Then he looked up right at me, the happiest expression caught his features, not disappearing for a second once he turned back down.

" I just want to say, thank you for coming down and enjoying the concert here today. This is going to be one last song that I wrote not so long ago, and I wish that you enjoy it as much I do," His velvet voice filled me with elation, the sound amplified over the speakers.

I immediately recognized the melody; it was the same one I was humming not too long ago.

_She stares through my shadow  
She sees something more  
Believes there's a light in me  
She is sure  
And her truth makes me stronger  
Does she realize  
I awake every morning  
With her strength by my side_

_I am not a hero_  
_I am not an angel_  
_I am just a man_  
_Man who's trying to love her_  
_Unlike any other_  
_In her eyes I am_

_This world keeps on spinning_  
_Only she stills my heart_  
_She's my inspiration_  
_She's my northern star_  
_I don't count my possession_  
_All I call mine_  
_I will give her completely_  
_To the end of all time_

_I am not a hero_  
_I am not an angel_  
_I am just a man_  
_Man who's trying to love her_  
_Unlike any other_  
_In her eyes I am_

_In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need_  
_In her eyes time passes by and she is with me_

That's when, in the brief moment of just instrumental, I realized that I needed to get down there, his eyes were looking straight into mine, only with love and devotion. He started vocalizing and I turned to Esme. "I need to get backstage, right now" I ran for the door, Esme quickly getting in front of me to lead the way. His face was burned into my mind, not a drop of sweat, his hair perfectly in place and his beautiful honey eyes. Practically melting butterscotch, I wanted to kiss his lips, his eyes, cheekbones.

I wanted to be with him, I couldn't put off my turning any longer. I wanted to be with him always, even if I did lose my family, and all that I knew. I would always be with him.

Breathless, I heard him continue, as I watched just yards away, ready and waiting. He's my angel, whether he believed it or not. My heart swelled, not even noticing all of the Cullen's standing around, with the Denali's, and even some I didn't know yet.

His voice softened, full of affection, he could feel that I was back here, my eyes watching him.

_I am not a hero_  
_I am not an angel_  
_I am just a man_  
_Man who's trying to love her_  
_Unlike any other_  
_In her eyes I am_  
_In her eyes I am_

When he finished, the crowd erupted, screaming all kinds of things, including 'Masen'. Is that the name he went by? He did look different, face a bit more sunken in and eyes intensified.

He thanked the crowd, waved, smiled, and walked off. His eyes frantically searched for mine, and once he found them, he appeared right in front of me. Not one human was backstage except for me, which I was grateful for.

He picked me up in his arms and spun around, I laughed euphoric to be in his arms. I kissed him then, long and full of love, then is cheek, his nose, and his closed eyes, my hands running through his hair, the color slightly distorted to a brown that was closer to my own than his rich copper.

"I love you Edward," I breathed, everyone forgotten, and it was just is two, in our own world. His song brought tears to my eyes, making me love him even more.

He took a deep breathe, his head in the crook of my neck, "and I love you Bella," he whispered in my ear. Kissing his way down to my lips and capturing them once again.

"I don't think I ever missed you this much before," he confessed quietly, his arms tightening around my waist. Seemingly not wanting to let go, but I didn't want to either.

"Me either, but I'm glad that I know now. I'm so proud of all of you. That was an amazing thing you did," I said, the first part to him, then the rest louder and directed to the audience we had.

"I think Alice and Esme are crying," Edward chuckled in my ear, the sound filling up my soul. I giggled and kissed his throat.

"I think there are people here that I should meet," I reminded him, of my limited knowledge of who he was with.

He nodded and sighed, letting me go, just to turn me around and hug me from behind.

"We'll go to the dressing rooms and we'll introduce ourselves," Alice chimed, already dancing towards the door, hidden by a black curtain.

Everyone followed, Edward and I last.

**Awweee, to be honest I really like this so far. It makes me feel all gooey. So I decided to add a third chapter, but that might even end up not being enough…**

**Since this is really long…and it's 5:06 in the morning…I'll post and try to sleep…**

**Review!**

**See you later!**

**3 Princess G.F**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so here is another chapter for The Song in My Heart.**

**This story is completely consuming my entire life… -.-**

**I would've updated a day ago, but I spent some time with my family…**

**Well, enjoy and review…**

_Edward's Point of View_

When Alice practically yelled at me to look up, and I did, at first searching then, I read her mind. The confusion was like a flash of lightening across my face, and there she was.

I couldn't even describe the feelings I had when I looked up at Bella. She was right there, staring right at me, with love. I sung that song like never before. Just like Jasper said, the entire place was silent, just my voice filled the space.

Then when the recording of my piano played, I heard her voice. The sweet voice, telling herself to be backstage waiting for me. I was relieved, and happy that my love now knew about the rock star lives we've been living.

After the song, and after the goodbyes, I rushed to her arms, never wanting to let go, and I kissed her with all my might, without breaking her of course.

I knew everyone was watching, but we didn't care, not one bit. Her warmth was wonderful, and her arms around my torso felt like she didn't want to let go either, but the horrible truth was brought to my attention, she needed to meet the Volturi.

Alice being the perfect person she is led us to the dressing rooms. We all obeyed what she said and followed, my arms still diligently wrapped around Bella. We closed the door, and waited for everyone to sit before taking a seat on the loveseat, the other half taken by the piles of pillows that no one wanted near them. They smelled too sweet and of something that no one wanted to touch.

I sat Bella down in my lap, both of our legs stretched out as much as they could, under the throw pillows.

"Well, we all know this is Bella, the person that made all of this possible! We should introduce ourselves though," Alice chirped excitedly, Bella nudged me, giving me a confused look that was adorable

"Alice, pace yourself please," I reminded her; Bella still didn't know why we were here.

"Right, well it all started in Italy, where we were visiting the Volturi, just for Carlisle. That's when, Aro, realized that Edward was still alone, and Marcus saw his soul mate tie was finally building. So they made a deal, if Edward's mate was human he could tell her about vampires.

"We all agreed, even the Guard knew that this would entertain, and that they wanted to take part of at least something that was way out there for once. The Kings wanted to be entertained, and we didn't want to leave our families to join the guard, so we decided that once he found you, we could finally become a band, or a group of performers. As it worked it, we did have to go on more 'hunting trips' and wear costumes. We were going to tell you after this show, but if we didn't tell you now, you might have not accepted it."

At that Bella tensed, her hand gripping the other. "I do feel bad about making Esme speed all the way here, sorry about your head by the way. It was only recently that we got rid of the human dancers and used two from the guards and the Denali sisters joined after they figured out what we were doing. We let them join, and we finally had no problem with the late hours of the night practices, and we didn't have to pay someone to leave their bed at night."

I kissed Bella's head after Alice's comment and pulled her closer, leaning my head on her shoulder. "But your vampires, who did you deal with your strength and the human blood," Bella asked, shifting her shoulder to get more comfortable.

"Yes we did run into some trouble with the instruments, and our eyes. We had trial and error tests with the guitars and drums. Then to drums there's just no change, Felix just trained to be able to play the drums, but the drum sticks are titanium. The guitars were crafted specially for us, with a stronger body and strings." Alice gestured to the guitar resting next to the raven haired man. Then the glint of the drumsticks catches Bella's eyes, she gasped and gave a little sound of approval.

Even I couldn't help but appreciate it when I first saw it. The black designs swirled around them and the tip of it was of diamond. Which surprised anyone who saw it, and they always wondered where it came from.

Finally pulling away from the focus of Bella, the thoughts completely flooded my mind. They were all excited, happy to be finally approved by someone that they were only doing the shows for her. Even if they did benefit from the concerts, they were scared that she would reject the whole idea, but in her eyes you could see she was proud and exciting for .

"Will you please introduce yourselves," Bella grinned, prepared to listen and remember everyone who said their story.

"I think the Volturi's should start," Alice announced, already seen it in a vision. Bella nodded her face full of expectancy. Then Aro stood up, removing the leather jacket and pulled his pendant out of the black button down shirt that he always wore without fault, except for special occasions. Smiling, he clicked open the chunky ruby encrusted 'V', surprising us all expect the Volturi themselves.

Delicately he pulled a chain from the small compartment. The end was an elegant silver necklace. A beautifully shaped 'B' was surrounded be a delicate pink, with perfect white swirls, framing the letter.

"This is for you; we made it when Edward found you, when he finally told us your name at least. Don't worry about the price, he told me how you were with expensive looking presents. So I won't tell you what is really in it, maybe once you accept it and can't give it back I'll tell you," Aro explained, coming closer to clasp the necklace himself. She sat up straight, and pulled her hair away.

Groaning slightly, I put my hands on her hips and moved her slightly. Rose noticed and raised an eyebrow, a smile playing on her lips. Aro didn't even touch her skin, whether he was scared or he wanted her to know what he could do.

Once he pulled away, and she dropped her hair, she touched the necklace; a thank you passed her lips and looked at him, not knowing his name.

"Oh pardon me my dear; I am Aro Volturi, king of the Vampire World, along with Caius and Marcus. My power is tactile telepathy. I was the one who suggested this along with some of my Guard which are in this room," He cheerfully explained, sitting down in the tall arm chair.

Then Jane stood, her costume still intact with the added cloak that seemed to give her comfort, except for the colored contacts that she wore, which frequently changed colors. She gave a slight curtsey and pulled her necklace out as well, it matched Aro's perfectly.

"I am Jane Volturi, the highest ranking Guard of the Volturi's. My twin brother could not be here because of an assignment he was ordered too. His name is Alec Volturi; his rank is equal to mine. My power is the mental illusion of burning pain, and Alec's is sense deprivation. I am a dancer and he's an assistant manager. He helps Carlisle and Esme with our schedules, performances, and costumes," She ended and reached into the hidden inside pocket of her black grey cloak.

"This is for you, to thank you for accepting us, and for us being able to do what we do. The chain is inlaid with diamonds and sapphires, the charms are just a little something for you to remember us by," Jane smiled, a sweet and rare thing that little people see. "Felix, could I have the box please." She asked him, her hand outstretched already. He pulled it from beside him and placed it in her hand. It was a fairly large rectangular black velvet box. "These charms are from everyone else; they all found something that they thought represented themselves."

Then she put it in Bella's hands, careful not to touch her as well and sat down again.

"I am Felix Volturi, I a gray level Guard member, but permanent because of my superior physical strength. I don't have a special power other than that. I'm the drummer," Felix winked and drummed a little on the table next to him, not leaving one dent. Bella laughed, not saying one thing, her fingers fiddling with the silver bracelet chain.

A knock on the door made her jump, it had gotten quiet, even Alice was silent. The door was opened by Esme, who was closest. It was the human stage manager, informing us of our car. Eyeing the time, we decided to head out, Bella was slightly frozen.

Maybe it was too much information or the fact that she was a proud owner of jewelry that costs over 10,000 dollars, even if it did seem like much, but it was nothing on comparison with what they had earned and donated. I was slightly afraid that she wouldn't want any part in it, and she would leave. I was terrified that she might leave me. We had a black tunnel that covered the exit door, and of the limo so that no sun would hit our skin and cause trouble. We were always prepared, even the fans that stuck around were kept away and told that we were leaving from another exit with a tunnel covering it too.

Our extreme carefulness paid off, we have never been exposed by a fan that was too daring.

We left the comfortable room and into the dark halls, Bella was slightly surrounded protectively, by all those who were closer. She couldn't see anything and I think it scared her, by the way she was gripping my arm tightly.

"Scared love," I asked quietly, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Just a little," she whispered back, a small smile was my answer as I suddenly picked her up bridal style. She let out a loud squeal and quickly threw her arms around my neck, face in the crook of my neck.

Mumbling she complained, "You didn't have to do that Edward," she breathed out a little easier.

"But now I get to hold you," I chuckled, "why are you so scared?"

"I don't know, I had a bad dream about the dark. It was kind of traumatizing," she said, her breath on my neck making me shiver slightly. "I love you."

"I love you too Bella," I replied, my heart soaring far into the sky. We almost reached the tunnel when some girl appeared and ran towards me. We couldn't really move quickly or use brute force on the humans, so when this happens it's really hard to escape.

_The girl's dreams are crushed now…poor thing. _Alice thought, a sad smile on her lips.

"Masen! I got this for you," she was two feet from me, a present box in her hands. Bella giggled, the girl hadn't seen her yet.

Before I could say anything, she turned and took the box, "Thank you very much," Bella cheerfully said, then turned in my arms and pecked me on the lips. Still slightly shocked that she moved faster than I did, a giant grin broke out on my own face, and kissed her again.

_Wha…no! But they all said he was single, that's not fair! I can't believe this, I'm so embarrassed! I want to go cry and then die. Just leave maybe he won't see my face. The girl is so pretty, much more so than me. I was lied to as was the entire female population. I'll take a picture!_

I chuckled and put Bella down, taking her face in my hands and kissed her long and hard. She was on her tippy toes and snaked her fingers in my hair. Then the flash went off, and I pulled away hiding my face from the camera. I wasn't wearing the "manly" make-up anyway. "I can't wait for you to change Bella. I get to take you everywhere with me, and you can perform with is too. You'll be even more beautiful than you are now."

She blushed and hugged me. "What was that for," she asked, once we started walking, trying to keep up with the rest of them.

"The girl had every expressive thoughts. We are going to be on the cover of any magazine who can get that picture in their hands. You don't mind do you?"

"No, I guess people should know that you're going to be taken for a long, long, long time. No more presents though," she smiled with her teeth, the present in her hands still. "Can I open it?"

"Of course, I want to see what it is," I replied, truly curious. "She didn't say what it was in her mind."

Bella nodded, my hand guiding her by the small of her back, the tunnel was already open leading us to the car, with everyone just about to get in. The unmistakable ripping of paper showed that Bella was not at all delicate with the present from the random girl. It was a simple gray box, almost weightless. Bella handed me a letter, the same size as the box. She held the box in her hands, not opening it yet.

I let her get in the car first, then myself and closed the door.

Then turned to Bella, everyone was silent, "Bella, how do you feel about turning?"

**AHH! This is so good, I feel like I'm reading this instead of writing it! It's a perfect work of art…for me!**

**I'll be writing a couple more chapter most likely, and if you guys really like it, I'll make it a full story. I wanted to stop it here because the next chapter is in Bella's POV, and I wanted her reaction for this…**

**Please review, please, please, please. I need some sort of response to this…**

**See you soon.**


End file.
